Two-part sterilising solutions are used in applications where the active sterilising ingredient is unstable over time. The solution is therefore prepared in situ shortly before it is to be used. A particularly important sterilising agent is chlorine dioxide, which may be formed from mixtures of various reagents including: chlorite and acid; chlorate, peroxide and acid; and chlorite, hypochlorite, and a suitable buffer. Chlorine dioxide has excellent sterilising and bactericidal properties, and oral ingestion in man and animals has been shown to be relatively safe.
The cleaning of endoscopes and other medical equipment with suitable chlorine dioxide solutions is known from earlier patents in the name of the present inventor, for example, European Patent Number 0 785 719 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,696,046 and 6,007,772, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
It is not always convenient to mix up batches of solutions for use in sterilising equipment. For wiping down (rather than thoroughly cleaning inside and out) of endoscopes and probes, wipes of alcohol, general-purpose detergent, or soapy water are generally used, but these are not as effective as chlorine dioxide. It is desirable to be able readily to make up small quantities of two-component sterilising agents when desired and to be able to make such agents up in a form in which they may be readily handled for a particular application.